moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden
In the ''Mortal Kombat ''franchise, '''Raiden '''is the God of Thunder appointed by the Elder Gods as the protector of Earthrealm. As a deity, he boasts tremendous power over the elements and is immortal. He takes on a mortal form when walking amongst humans, but he is not to be trifled with. In the ''Mortal Kombat ''films, he seems to possess a quirky sense of humour that the other characters do not share. Mortal Kombat In the first ''MK ''film, Raiden is portrayed by Christopher Lambert. As the final Mortal Kombat tournament nears, Raiden appears before Earthrealm's chosen defenders to inform them of the dangers they will soon face. Unfortunately, Raiden cannot participate in the tournament himself since he is not mortal, but he watches as the humans battle against the forces of Outworld and advises them throughout their struggle. As guardian of Earthrealm, Raiden loses his powers if he travels to another realm and so is unable to accompany Liu Kang and Johnny Cage when they follow Shang Tsung into Outworld. He eagerly awaits the heroes' return at the Temple of Light at the end of the film, congratulating them on their victory. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second film, Raiden is portrayed by James Remar. As Shao Kahn merges Earthrealm with Outworld, Raiden begins to lose his power. He meets with the Elder Gods and demands to know why they have done nothing to stop Kahn's invasion, but the gods merely state that all mortals are capable of changing their fate. In order to help save Earthrealm, Raiden sacrifices his godhood and becomes mortal, aiding the Earthrealm warriors in travelling to Outworld to thwart the realms' merger. Even without the power of thunder, Raiden possesses great fighting ability, as he proves after defeating a number of Zaterran ninja single-handedly. After Jade and Sindel escape, Sonya notices that Raiden wears a dragon tattoo on his back, just like Cyrax and Mileena. Raiden reveals that the tattoo is a family crest and that he is the son of the Elder God known as Shinnok. He also states that Shao Kahn is his brother and that he gave his troops false dragon tags so that they could move between Outworld and Earth freely. Raiden is convinced that Earthrealm can only be saved when Kahn dies, but he is unable to kill the Outworld emperor himself and that task must fall to Liu Kang. Raiden and the Earthrealm heroes travel to the ruined temple of Edenia where Shao Kahn and three of his warriors await them. Shinnok appears to offer his son the chance to rule all realms alongside him, but Raiden refuses. At Shinnok's command, Shao Kahn strikes Raiden with a magical blast that kills him. Raiden is soon after restored to life - and godhood - by the Elder Gods after Kahn has been defeated and the merger is reversed. Raiden is appointed Elder God status and bids farewell to his mortal friends before ascending to the heavens once again. Trivia *Raiden's sibling relationship with Shao Kahn is only apparent in the films and is not part of the MK game canon. This is also the case with Raiden's relationship with Shinnok. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Death by Magic Category:Ressurrected Characters